Matt Facts
by HellzxxBellz
Summary: CONTINUOUS ONESHOTS. Every single one of those random facts has a story behind it, usually involving his family and closest friends, and his surprisingly sane girlfriend. Here are those stories. Matt/OC feat. The Core Group and others.
1. Matt Strongly Dislikes Mustard

**A/N: **Just a series of one-shots. Updated whenever inspiration hits and I can think of a really good story. Hope you enjoy it. Let Me Know what you think.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Matt Hardy, only my OC.

**Chapter One:** Matt Strongly Dislikes Mustard

* * *

"Hey darling." The 6'2 eldest Hardy says his southern accent obvious as he wraps his arms around his girlfriends waist, kissing her on the neck.

Lindsey giggles as she continues to focus on her current task, handing Matt a plate moments later. "Here you go." She says, returning to the dishes that we were in the sink.

Matt grabs the plate, sitting on the counter across from his girlfriend and taking a bite into the burger. Mid chew, he stops, staring down at the burger in his hand.

Something was different, something was...tangy.

Slowly peeling the bun off the burger Matt finds the reason for his suspicion. Dropping the burger onto the plate, Matt stares from the infected piece of food to Lindsey, who is completely oblivious to this whole situation. Continuing this pattern for a while, Matt eventually lets out an exasperated sigh, trying to get his girlfriends attention.

Lindsay was completely unaware of this situation as she bobs her head and hums and mumbles the lyrics to Don't Trust Me by 3Oh!3.

Matt coughs, causing Lindsey to shift her concentration from the dirty dishes to her antagonizing boyfriend of two years.

"Yes, _Matthew_." She replies, adding emphasis to his name.

Matt doesn't reply right away he just stares at her trying to figure out what possessed his girlfriend to commit such a crime in his own home.

At McDonald's it was acceptable, but here it was not.

"Matt!" Lindsey says a little bit louder this time staring at her boyfriend.

Matt shakes his head, jumping off the counter and drops the plate in front of her. "You want to explain something."

"Not really." She replies.

"Open the sandwich." Matt demands and he watches attentively as Lindsey takes the bun off and examines the meal.

"Is there a problem." She asks more confused than she was to begin with.

"What does Matt hate most?"

Lindsey lets out a laugh, not believing this was actually happening right now. "Are we really speaking in third person right now?" She sarcastically says, but when she sees the seriousness on Matt's face she gives another mumbled response. "Mustard."

Matt gives her a stern look, but before he can speak Lindsey cuts him off. "Okay, sorry I gave you the wrong one. Chill out! It's just mustard." Lindsey finishes handing him another plate as she kisses him on the cheek and moments later her finger goes down Matt's face and yellow line of mustard appears on his face.

"MMMM. Delicious." She replies, licking her finger, smiling up at her boyfriend as she goes back to the dishes.

* * *

**Please Read and Review.  
Let me know what you think.**


	2. Matt Likes Pulp In His Orange Juice

**A/N:** Got a the banter between Shannon and Matt from their twitters, and decided to use it in the story. I thought it would be funny, cause I was laughing so hard when I read them.

**Please Read and Review.**

**Chapter Two:** Matt Likes Pulp In His Orange Juice

**Disclaimer: **Don't Own Matt Hardy or any of the Core Group, just my OC.

* * *

"Don't you guys have your own houses?" The barely awake brunettes says as she enters the kitchen to the extremely noisy core group that was huddled around the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Yeah, but seeing the irritated look on your face when I see you in the morning brings joy into my life." The Prince of Punk, Shannon Moore says with a smile, which was quickly wiped off his face as Lindsey smacks him in the back of the head. "What the fuck Linds!! Damn, someone isn't a morning person."

Lindsey sticks her tongue out at Shannon before saying hello to the rest of the group.

"So since you're here at eleven o'clock in the morning, who brought breakfast?" She asks and Jeff hands her the large McDonald's bag filled with food.

"I swear, the last time I checked you guys had houses of your own." Lindsey smiles to herself as Matt comes in the kitchen, giving her a kiss on the head as she continues her search for food. "Morning darling."

She gives a mumbled response as she takes a bite out the sausage biscuit she just opened and begins to listen intently to the banter that had just begun between Matt and Shannon.

"Linds, I hate to say this to you but I think you're going to have to become a lesbian." Lindsay snorts, beginning to choke on her food, from laughter as Shannon continues his statement. "You know he's going in for his sex change soon. But Matt, we had some good times together, but I don't think that we can continue our relationship if you become a chick."

"Shannon you're a homosexual and have been pathetically begging me to be with you, knowing I won't cause I'm straight, plus I got Lindsey. So I think that it's time that you admit the fact you're gay. It's okay, it's 2009. I, nor anyone else, will treat you differently cause you salivate over males genitals." Matt calmly replies with a smirk, looking over at his girlfriend who is bent over, gripping her sides, from laughing so hard.

Gaining control of her laughter, Lindsey begins to speak, "Never mind what I said before, you guys can stay as long as you want." Lindsey says, taking a sip of Matt's orange juice. She pauses for a second, with a wide eyed look suddenly appears on her face before she spits out the drink. "EW! I hate pulp. Who the hell bought this crap?"

"That would be me sweetheart, nothings better than freshly squeezed Orange Juice with pulp in the morning." Matt says with a grin, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder as she tries to get the taste out her mouth.

"Lindsey." Shannon interjects, with a pissed off look on his face.

Lindsey looks at the self-proclaimed reject, before she bursts out laughing. "Sorry Shan, I didn't mean to squirt ya." She replies, handing him a paper towel which snatches from her grasp and begins to wipe his face.


	3. Matt Prefers the Window Seat

**Please Read and Review.**

**Chapter Three: **Matt Prefers the Window Seat

**Disclaimer: **Don't Own Matt Hardy, just my OC.

**

* * *

**

_Flight Number 743, heading to Houston, Texas is now boarding. _

Matt looks down at the sleeping brunette who was laying in his lap, fast asleep, savoring the image for a moment before he leans down to kiss his girlfriend on the head. "Wake up gorgeous, our flight is boarding."

Lindsey stirs, yawning before opening her eyes to reveal her dark orbs."I hate Red Eye flights." She groans, raising up and stretching before she follows Matt to board the plane.

"I know you do, but your lazy ass can sleep as long you want once we get to the hotel room." Matt replies, grabbing his girlfriends hand as they enter the plane and begin to search for their seats. "Here we are." He says, taking a seat by the window.

"Weren't you even going to ask me?" She inquires, as she stands there, hands on her hips, staring at her significant other as he gets settled into his seat.

"Ask you what?" He asks, not completely understanding what Lindsey was talking about.

Lindsey rolls her eyes, plopping down in the seat next to him, and Matt assumes that the little bitch fit that had just occurred was due to grumpiness.

"You know maybe _I_ wanted to sit at the window seat from time to time." Lindsey, implies again, obviously still bothered by the situation.

Matt, let's out a small chuckle as Lindsey stares him. "But I always sit at the window seat."

"Well I enjoy a nice view too, you could've at least asked Matt instead of just sitting there."

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Matt decided to give into the demands. "Linds, would you like to sit in the window seat?"

"Nope." She quickly replies, shrugging her shoulders before continuing. "I'll just hold out on sex for a while and pray that a sexy man owns the seat next to me, so that he can keep me company."

Just as Lindsey says this, a handsome young man stops at said seat and sits down.

"Umm, Linds. Take the window seat after all." Matt says getting up, Lindsey mumbles something incoherent as she switches with her. "There, happy?"

"Not really." She groans, Matt taking extreme pleasure in the situation.

But the pleasure was short lived, once a large sweaty man with a bag of Doritos comes to the seat that the handsome man was occupying. "Um. This is my seat." The large man says showing him his ticket, the handsome man obliges, apologizing for his mistake as he gets up from the seat and the new occupant sits down.

"Now I'm happy. I now completely understand why you like the window sweet so much. Thank you sweetie. " Lindsey says with a smile, relishing in Matt's discomfort.


	4. Matt and Lindsey Are NOT Morning People

**A/N: **The Matt Fact actually is Matt and Lita are not morning people, but I decided to change it for obvious reasons.

**Please Read and Review.  
**  
**Chapter Four: **Matt and Lindsey are NOT Morning People

**Disclaimer: **Don't Own Matt Hardy or any of the Core Group, just my OC.

* * *

"I hate your friends." Lindsey groans, turning over in the bed ignoring the persistent knocking, ringing of the doorbell, and barking of the dogs.

"I hate em too." Matt agrees, pulling the covers over both of their heads.

The intruders didn't stop, the noises only got louder. Looking at the clock on the nightstand, Lindsey curses realizing what time it is. "It's eight in the fucking morning. Who the fuck is up this early?!?!"

"Babe, just ignore it." Matt mutters into a pillow, not phased by the impromptu wake up call.

"You act like this is normal?" Lindsey, says getting more irritated by the second, due to the early hour and lack of sleep

"Have you seen my family and friends? This is completely normal!" Matt replies.

"Well, aren't you going to do anything about it?" She asks.

Matt yawns before answering the question. "Um. No?"

"And why the hell not? They're your friends."

"Because it's eight in the fucking morning and my friends are idiots. Grasp onto the concept and let them be just that, they'll stop knocking eventually. Now go back to sleep." Matt finishes, watching Lindsey as she gets up from the bed and heads downstairs to answer the door before taking his own advice going back to sleep.

"I swear to god, you are so fucking useless in the morning." She mutters to herself, before opening the door. "WHAT THE-." Lindsey screams, opening the door to see Jeff and Shannon in the doorway covered in mud. It was obvious that for some unknown reason that only made sense to them, they decided to go dirt biking this early in the morning.

"Sorry Hon, I lost my key." Jeff says, seeing the pissed off look on his brother's girlfriend's face.

"Jeff, Shannon. RUN!" She mutters through her clenched teeth, watching the expressions change on the enigma and the rejects face as they slowly back away from a very pissed of Lindsey.

"Um, actually, I think we're going to head over to Shannon's house."

"Good idea." Lindsey says, slamming the door and going upstairs and back into the bedroom. "I fucking hate your friends." She mutters again, getting into the king sized bed and settling next to her boyfriend.

"Mmmm. I know you do, know go back to sleep." Matt mumbles, wrapping his arm her.


	5. Matt Has Exceptionally Long Eyelashes

**Please Read and Review.  
**  
**Chapter Four:** Matt Has Exceptionally Long Eyelashes

**Disclaimer: **Don't Own Matt Hardy or any of the Core Group, just my OC.

* * *

"WILL YOU STOP STARING AT ME!" Matt yells, irritated by Shannon and Lindsey's sudden interest in him.

The brunette and the reject don't stop, continuing to look at Matt, their heads in their hands with looks of confusion on both of their faces.

"What the fuck are you two looking at?" He screams again, expecting some sort of reaction from the two of them, but again, there was nothing.

"I can't believe how long his eyelashes are." Lindsey sighs finally revealing what the two had been interested in.

Neither one of them noticing or caring about the dumbfounded expression that was on Matt's face as they continue their conversation

Shannon nods his head in agreement before speaking as well. "Guess those hormones are finally kicking in." Shannon says, referring to the ongoing discussion/argument that the two have been having about the others sexuality.

"You know how many girls would kill to have eyelashes like that."

"I hope you two realize that I'm standing right here." Matt states.

"Oh no sweetheart, I'm highly aware of that, I'm just so fucking jealous of you." Her and Shannon nod their heads in agreement once again, the sudden bond that has formed between them causing Matt to cringe. "Some people just have it so lucky." Lindsey sighs again, lifting up from the counter and following Shannon into the living room where the two continue to discuss the eldest Hardy's eyelashes.

"Dude, what do you think about my eyelashes?" Matt asks walking up to his friend Gregory Helms' face, who had just emerged from the other room, the two were inches apart.

"Ummm." The Hurricane replies, not really sure why his friend was asking him about this. Matt flutters his eyes quickly into Greg's face hoping to get a reaction from his other long time friend, but Matt receives nothing but a horrified look on the Hurricane's face as he quickly goes into the next room to accompany his girlfriend and Shannon.

Matt stands there stunned, going to the nearest mirror and examining his eyes, agreeing that they were slightly longer than what is considered "normal", out of the corner of his eye Matt sees Lindseys' purse and goes on a desperate hunt for the tool that she uses for torture on herself.

"HONEY, STOP SCARING THE GUESTS BY ASKING THEM ABOUT YOUR RIDICULOUSLY LONG EYELASHES!!!!" Matt hears Lindsey scream from the next room, he doesn't reply, seeing what he was looking, for he rushes to the mirror to begin his mission, but is quickly stopped by Lindsey's screaming again. "PUT DOWN MY TWEEZERS FOO!"

Matt turns around to see his girlfriend casually walking up to him and snatches the tweezers away from his grasp. "You don't use these dumb ass." Lindsey simply states. "And anyways I love your long ass eyelashes." She shrugs grabbing a bag of chips and heading back into the living room to watch the game with the guys.


End file.
